


Август – сезон дождей

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77





	1. Chapter 1

Джайпур был красив с высоты – той однотипно-неоновой красотой, которой хороши все ночные города: не видно ни грязи, ни ветхих домов, ни мусора на улицах; не видно и самих улиц, лишь яркие пятна огней. "Розовый город" в ночи казался таким же черно-белым, как и остальные. 

– Надолго мы сюда?

– На одну ночь, утром вылет. Ну что, пацан, решил, в какую сторону подашься?

Ямамото пожал плечами.

– Хотелось бы домой – я там очень давно не был.

– Что ты там забыл? Что хорошего в этом вашем Намимори? Семейный ресторан, бейсбол, школьные приятели? 

Разговор этот в разных вариациях повторялся уже не первый раз. Ямамото знал наизусть и то, что ответит сам, и то, что Сквало ему возразит, а потому пропустил свою реплику, лишь кивнул, даже не пытаясь проверить, замечен ли его кивок, и продолжил смотреть в иллюминатор.

– В ресторане твой отец нормально справляется и сам, а в случае чего у него есть работники, бейсбол можно посмотреть в любой стране мира, играть-то ты давно не играешь, чтобы ты там не говорил. А приятели твои, с тех пор, как перестали быть Хранителями, потому что ваш малахольный Савада уничтожил кольца, разъехались кто куда. Нет их в Намимори, и неизвестно, когда они там будут.

Маленький самолет чуть мотнуло, когда шасси коснулись ровной бетонной полосы.

– Отец стареет, и помощь сына всегда важнее помощи чужого человека. Если уж я больше не буду играть, то могу тренировать. Цуна и Гокудера точно в Намимори, ну, как минимум, часто там бывают. Да и остальные наверняка наведываются. Я не сказал "нет", Сквало, я всего лишь хочу взять небольшой перерыв.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Ямамото! – Сквало больно схватил его за плечо и встряхнул. – У тебя талант, понимаешь, талант! А ты его херишь. И ради чего?! Ты же понимаешь, что путь меча – это твое. Ты должен посвятить себя мечу, и нет на этом пути места "небольшому перерыву"!

Ямамото повернулся к нему, досадливо хмурясь, но быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся:

– Сквало, давай не будем? Ты же знаешь, я не хочу жить так. Не хочу, чтобы вся моя жизнь сосредоточилась на мече, не хочу посвятить жизнь убийствам.

– Слабак, – Сквало отстегнул ремень безопасности, не дожидаясь, пока самолет окончательно остановится. – Думаешь, если ты сейчас отойдешь в сторону, беды пройдут мимо? Ты никого не тронешь, и тебя никто не тронет? Думаешь, что сильно поможешь друзьям, если будешь ловить свой дурацкий мячик, когда нужен будет твой меч? 

Ямамото не знал, был ли Сквало хорошим психологом, или сработал опыт, приобретенный в боях, но в нем, Ямамото Такеши, он разобрался очень хорошо. Долго кружил вокруг, примерялся, колол то в одну точку, то в другую: власть, влияние, слава, нажива, риск. Но все же нашел его уязвимое место, и теперь без сожаления бил по нему каждый раз, когда разговор заходил в тупик. "Ты же не бросишь своих друзей, Ямамото? Для того чтобы помочь им, ты должен стать сильнее, должен быть самым сильным. Ты должен быть лучшим". Игры в мафию давно перестали быть играми, люди гибли на глазах Ямамото – да и от меча Ямамото тоже – слишком часто, чтобы пропустить эти слова мимо ушей.

– А может быть, я нужен именно в Японии?

– Ты нужен там, где нанесут предупредительный удар. Миллефиоре практически взяли Вонголу за горло, нужно торопиться, если мы хотим хоть что-то исправить. И если этого не понимает ваш Савада, то, может, до Девятого дойдет скорее. И если до него дойдет, и он решит действовать, ты будешь нужен в Италии.

– Приземлились, – сообщил Ямамото, неуклюже закругляя разговор. – Ночь мы здесь, утром я решу, лечу я с тобой в Италию или один в Японию. 

Базу в Джайпуре начальство навещало редко, это было заметно по стоявшим навытяжку охранникам и любопытным взглядам обслуживающего персонала: и те, и другие наверняка впервые видели капитана Варии и одного из Хранителей колец Вонголы. Бывших Хранителей, с грустью поправил себя Ямамото, спускаясь по лестнице следом за не в меру болтливым провожатым к отведенной им для ночлега комнате. Сквало появился чуть позже, недовольно проронил что-то про любителей, хреновую дисциплину и завалился на свою кровать.

Ямамото успел уже забыться неглубоким сном, когда пронзительно завыла сирена, послышались топот и крики. Он вскочил, быстро оделся, цепляя локтями и коленями Сквало – расстояние между кроватями было слишком маленьким. 

– Проверь правый выход.

Ямамото кивнул, обнажил катану и поджег кольцо. Сквало рывком открыл дверь – меч вжикнул, выскакивая из протеза – и скрылся в темноте: коридор освещали лишь мигающие алым аварийные огни. Ямамото побежал по пустому коридору в правую сторону – к тому выходу, через который попал на базу. Ближе к дверному проему, ведущему на лестницу, он сбавил скорость. Как раз вовремя – что-то большое выкатилось ему прямо под ноги. Во вспышках света Ямамото успел увидеть широко распахнутые остекленевшие глаза того самого болтливого проводника, с которым он сюда спустился. Следом выскочил человек в форме Блэк Спелл с косой в алом пламени. Ямамото нанес удар широкой дугой, нападающий отлетел назад, и в этот же момент правую руку чуть выше локтя обожгло острой болью. Ямамото отшатнулся, уворачиваясь, и увидел оседающего на пол бойца в черной форме и Сквало у него за спиной. 

– Не зевай! – рявкнул он и указал подбородком на лестницу. – Попробуем здесь пройти. Слева их как собак… Пробиваемся на летное поле.

Ямамото перекинул катану в левую руку, ощущая, как кровь пропитывает тонкую ткань рубахи, и побежал вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени. На лестнице они столкнулись еще с одним блэкспеловцем – Сквало убрал его на бегу, а вот на выходе людей в черной форме оказалось слишком много – Ямамото едва успевал наносить удары, расчищая путь. Когда казалось, что до спасительного летного поля осталось совсем чуть-чуть, впереди ярко полыхнуло, обдав жаркой взрывной волной. Сквало застыл на мгновение, глядя, как языки огня пляшут там, где еще минуту назад стоял небольшой самолет. 

– Пиздец. Теперь просто бежим.

Они рванули в сторону, уворачиваясь от вспышек пламени урагана – блэкспеловцы поднялись в воздух и атаковали, не переставая – перемахнули через ограждение и понеслись по плохо освещенным улицам, похожим в темноте одна на другую, как две капли воды. Впереди замаячили яркие огни – видимо, дальше начинался оживленный центр города.

– Коробочку! – на бегу крикнул Сквало.

Ямамото, пытаясь не отставать, вновь перехватил катану раненой рукой, и, путаясь в полах пиджака, извлек из внутреннего кармана коробочку класса дождя. Ласточка взвилась вверх, все вокруг скрыл тропический ливень, и под его прикрытием Сквало и Ямамото смешались с туристами, спешившими укрыться от хлынувших с неба потоков воды. Через сотню метров нырнули в боковую улицу, запечатали кольца цепями Маммона и вновь выскочили на оживленный проспект, только бежали теперь в другую сторону. Ямамото сталкивался со встречными людьми: беззаботными, суетливыми, говорливыми, как разноперая птичья стая, невольно завидовал тому, что они могут никуда не спешить и ни от кого не прятаться, и вновь врезался в толпу. Затем опять была тихая боковая улица, и еще одна, и еще, пока не оказались, если судить по большому количеству нищих хижин и полуразвалившихся домов, где-то на окраине. Сквало вскинул руку вверх, давая сигнал остановиться. Ямамото прислонился к раскидистому дереву и схватился за предплечье, пытаясь сдержать текущую кровь – рана оказалась глубже, чем показалось вначале.

Сквало осмотрелся по сторонам и махнул куда-то за деревья.

– Нужно где-то переждать пару часов. Похоже, там можно найти подходящее место. Сам идти сможешь?

Ямамото, тяжело дыша, сделал пару шагов и привалился к Сквало.


	2. Chapter 2

– Что будем делать?

Сквало продолжал сосредоточенно заматывать раненую руку Такеши, ворча себе под нос: 

– Черт, с этими коробочками совсем перестали брать с собой лекарства, хорошо хоть бинт есть. Сейчас не помешало бы что-то дезинфицирующее. Тропики, легко подцепить всякую дрянь. Что будем делать? Что будем делать… Для начала надо переждать немного, пока не прекратят за нами погоню и не уберут с улиц хотя бы часть своих людей. Потом свяжусь с ближайшей базой, передадим координаты, нас заберут.

– Не будем пытаться отбить базу?

Сквало придирчиво осмотрел получившуюся повязку и отрицательно покачал головой.

– Не вижу смысла. Шансы невелики, точно меньше девяноста процентов. Ты видел, сколько народу туда нагнали? Из наших никто не уцелел, да и не было там никого, ради кого стоило бы затевать сыр-бор. Не понимаю, зачем вообще эта база сдалась Миллефиоре – небольшая, не стратегическая даже, запасная. Никаких ценных лабораторий, никого из руководящего состава… Но вообще-то Миллефиоре охренели в конец. Скажи кто несколько лет назад, что такое возможно – не поверил бы. Если ваш Савада и на этот раз смолчит…

Ямамото скомкал и бросил в угол окровавленную рубашку, осмотрелся – глаза, наконец, привыкли к темноте. Дом – низкий, совсем ветхий – был пуст, и, по-видимому, достаточно давно, ибо из него уже вытащили все, что не забрали хозяева, даже вместо стекол на окнах темнели провалы. На полу валялся хлам, на который не позарились местные бездомные: обрывки намокшей бумаги, спинка от стула, битое стекло; среди осколков нежно пламенел лепесток сакуры. Ямамото потянул за него с любопытством и рассмеялся, выпуская из пальцев грязную, ядовито-розовую кукольную руку, упавшую обратно в кучу мусора с неожиданно громким стуком.

– Да что ты хватаешь всякую херню, а? – Сквало глянул на часы, прошел по комнате взад-вперед, нервно меряя ее шагами. – Надо еще хотя бы час повременить. Терпеть не могу ждать. 

На улице зашуршали листьями деревья, завыл ветер в пустых комнатах, и звонко застучали капли по крыше – хлынул ливень.

– Летний муссон, – недовольно прокомментировал Сквало, отходя дальше от окна. – Но нам даже на руку, если опять придется прятать наше присутствие коробочкой дождя, никто не удивится, тут каждый день в августе выглядит, как начало Всемирного потопа. 

Он прошелся по комнате, выругался под нос и, поморщившись, присел на валявшуюся на полу спинку стула. Ямамото молча на него смотрел – Сквало явно психовал из-за вынужденного бездействия, в таком состоянии он обычно много говорил. Отвечать ему не требовалось.

– Эй, ты хоть в норме? Готовься, нам придется добираться до того места, где нас подберут, не думаю, что это будет в городе. И уходить отсюда надо сразу после того, как свяжусь с базой – на случай если координаты засекут. Зашифрованное сообщение им не по зубам, а вот источник могут и определить, аппаратура у Миллефиоре хорошая. 

Ямамото зябко повел плечами – ливень принес прохладу, пусть и не сильную, но после боя и пробежки смена температуры ощущалась особенно резко. Сквало наконец-то замолчал, сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой и иногда поглядывал на часы. Дождь на улице лил, не стихая и не слабея: капли стучали по протекающей крыше, на полу растекались лужи, серая мгла за окном казалась плотной и осязаемой. Ямамото прислонился к стене и продолжил обдумывать то, о чем они со Сквало говорили перед приземлением: вопрос стоял достаточно остро. Через несколько часов их заберут, перекинут на базу, скорее всего ближайшую, пакистанскую, а оттуда… Надо решать, куда. 

В Японии до сегодняшнего дня было тихо, хотя Гокудера, когда Ямамото звонил ему в последний раз, говорил, что и там мелькают люди Миллефиоре, в открытую, не прячась. Но и на прямой конфликт не идут, поводов предъявить претензии не возникало. Все решалось в Италии, прав Сквало, но Ямамото все еще надеялся, что обойдется без масштабных столкновений, хотя надеяться давно было не на что. Раз уж Миллефиоре не успокоились после того, как Цуна уничтожил кольца, фактически поставив Вонголу на грань исчезновения, то вряд ли остановятся теперь. Локальные стычки происходили то в одном месте, то в другом, но таких наглых, как сегодняшнее нападение на базу, пока не случалось. Ждут реакции Цуны? Или сами начали уже войну официально, устав ждать, пока Вонгола сделает это? Так или иначе, зыбкое равновесие нарушено, конфликт перешел в новую стадию. От этой мысли стало жутко, но поверить в нее до конца не получалось: Ямамото помнил Вонголу, какой она была несколько лет назад, и в голове все еще не укладывалось, что кто-то действительно может уничтожить такого монстра.

Цуна уже не сможет закрыть глаза на происходящее. И где он, Ямамото Такеши, окажется нужнее – вопрос. Цуна, конечно, может просто отдать приказ, но он всегда интересовался желаниями своих Хранителей, давить он не будет. А Ямамото так и не мог решить – Италия или Япония.

Сквало в очередной раз взглянул на часы и потянулся к закрепленному на ухе передатчику, привычным жестом нажал несколько раз на круглую кнопку вызова. На лице его отразилось замешательство, он нахмурился, нажал еще несколько раз и словно впал в прострацию: сидел, не двигаясь, глядя в одну точку широко распахнутыми бесцветными глазами. Затем вздрогнул, шумно вдохнул, хрипло и совсем тихо произнес:

– Уходим. Быстро!

Дождь все еще лил стеной, по земле текли потоки воды, и Ямамото бежал, оскальзываясь и пытаясь не терять из виду Сквало, который несся впереди, легко перепрыгивая через попадавшиеся под ногами камни и строительный мусор.

Сбоку тускло блестело металлическое ограждение – оно тянулось на много метров вперед, и Ямамото ориентировался на него, стараясь не вилять влево-вправо, не удлинять путь. Сквало – желтые полоски формы на фоне густой темноты, тускло-серое пятно волос – остановился, махнул рукой влево, и Такеши свернул. 

Здание, в которое они забежали, было трехэтажным – Сквало практически летел вверх, Ямамото считал лестничные пролеты, с трудом поспевая за ним. На последнем этаже Сквало выглянул в окно. 

– Если они засекли сигнал, то долго ждать не придется.

Ямамото потряс головой, встряхнулся, как мокрый пес, и оперся о стену здоровой рукой.

– В этой темноте они нас вряд ли смогут найти, а вот мы их заметим – по пламени.

Минуты шли, Сквало по-прежнему стоял у окна – дождь стих так же резко, как и начался, и мелькавшая в прорехах облаков луна подсвечивала его силуэт. Ямамото молчал, переводя взгляд со светлых волос в темноту за окном, пытаясь высмотреть алые искорки пламени урагана вдали, затем на Сквало, и обратно; снова и снова. Ямамото не был уверен, сколько они простояли так, в темноте и тишине – он потерял счет времени и очнулся, когда Сквало, наконец, заговорил:

– Кажется, не засекли. Не думаю, что отложили поиск до утра – они понимают, что мы можем уйти далеко, да и проверять здесь каждое здание слишком хлопотно, – он резко отвернулся от окна и впервые за все время с того момента, как воспользовался передатчиком, посмотрел на Ямамото и весело оскалился. – Я так понимаю, тут пара кварталов пойдет под снос – наверное, построят еще пару гостиниц для любителей восточной экзотики.

Сквало вновь замолчал, и Ямамото какое-то время ждал, что он скажет еще что-то.

– Что происходит? – наконец спросил он сам, поняв, что продолжать Сквало не планирует.

Тот огляделся, пытаясь, видимо, найти хоть какую-то замену стулу, не нашел, выругался и опустился на грязный пол. 

– Нет связи. Думаю, вывели из строя антенну на базе. Знаешь, – Сквало прикрыл глаза, привалился к спине и обхватил колени руками, – в какой-то момент мне пришла в голову глупая мысль…

– Какая?

– Я подумал, что никто не выходит на связь, потому что некому выходить. Что нет больше Вонголы и Варии. Что всех уже разделали. Никого не осталось.

Ямамото вздрогнул – кожа покрылась зябкими мурашками – и улыбнулся через силу, пытаясь прогнать липкий страх:

– Ну как же никого… Как минимум остался я.


	3. Chapter 3

Сквало смотрел на маленькое устройство в ладони и быстро водил по нему указательным пальцем.

– Так, связной в Джайпуре у нас один. Кавахира, кстати, твой земляк.

Ямамото пожал плечами – он не мог знать каждого, кто жил в его городе, но Сквало, похоже, считал иначе.

– Иллюзионист, так что, думаю, вполне сможет нас прикрыть и помочь выбраться из города подальше. Он совсем недалеко живет, район Ханс Вихар – буквально пара улиц отсюда. У него там лавочка по торговле всякой хренью – ткани, драгоценные камни… Учитывая, насколько сильный он иллюзионист, я, честно говоря, не стал бы ничего у него покупать.

Ямамото непроизвольно хихикнул и спросил заинтересованно:

– А кто он вообще такой? Откуда взялся?

– Мутная какая-то история. Насколько я слышал, Кавахира появился буквально из ниоткуда, предложил свои услуги, несколько раз помогал чем-то, но подробностей не знаю, да и никто из наших не знает. Родом он из Намимори, но давно там не живет. Вот и все, что мне известно. Совсем немного, на самом деле. Может, ваш Савада лучше осведомлен, а? Ничего он не говорил? 

Ямамото задумался, воскрешая в памяти разговоры с Цуной, в которых мог мелькнуть Кавахира.

– Нет, не припомню, чтобы о нем упоминали, так что я знаю еще меньше, чем ты. 

– Ну, выбора нет, придется обратиться к нему, раз уж нет связи. Нас наверняка будут искать, но задерживаться и ждать, пока нас найдут, мне не хочется. Мне нужно в Италию, и поскорее, там наверняка становится жарко.

Сквало зло усмехнулся и сжал кулаки.

– А раз для этого нужно идти к Кавахира, значит, я туда пойду.

– Мы пойдем, – поправил его Такеши. 

– Нет, я. Одному больше шансов пройти незамеченным, не забывай, ты ранен, реакция у тебя сейчас не та. Так что посидишь здесь, подумаешь, а в следующий раз внимательнее будешь.

Ямамото нахмурился. Когда Сквало на него злился, он мог ударить. Ямамото, впрочем, давно вышел из подросткового возраста и вполне мог за себя постоять, так что вместо избиения получалась драка – к обоюдному удовольствию. Но если Сквало хотел его зацепить, а не раззадорить, то указывал на ошибки; почему-то это было значительно обиднее – как сейчас. Рана была пустяковая, и Ямамото, и Сквало отлично это понимали, но он, Ямамото, расслабился, не был достаточно внимателен, не отнесся серьезно – и позволил себе эту рану нанести. Спорить не имело никакого смысла, потому он постарался взять себя в руки и улыбнулся:

– Хорошо, иди.

А с блэкспеловцами он еще сочтется – при первой же возможности. 

Сквало довольно усмехнулся и вышел. Ямамото слушал едва различимый скрип ступеней от его легких шагов и злился на себя. Иногда ему хотелось быть как Сквало – точно знать, чего хочешь, и идти по своему пути, не сворачивая. Но для этого, кажется, нужно было быть рядом с ним постоянно и выкинуть из жизни все, оставив только меч. И Сквало.

Ямамото подошел к окну. За металлическим забором жил своей жизнью Джайпур: вычурные дворцы в окружении садов, старинные башни со смотровыми окошками и бойницами, храм Бога солнца – маленький, но видный из любого места города; однако сейчас Ямамото старался высмотреть в темноте вспышки пламени колец, оттого с трудом замечал его прелесть. Башни становились смотровыми пунктами врага, форты – препятствиями на пути из города, дворцы – местами скопления людей, в которых можно спрятаться, но можно и не заметить противника. 

Когда на лестнице вновь раздались шаги, Ямамото отошел от окна. По ступеням поднимался Сквало – быстрые решительные шаги легко узнавались, но стоять к входящему спиной, да еще и после того, как получил нагоняй за небрежность и невнимательность, точно не стоило. 

– Его нет. Дверь нараспашку, все выглядит так, будто дом покинули впопыхах – вещи разбросаны, ничего не заперто. Я порылся там немного, нашел аптечку, вещи. Воду еще прихватил.

Сквало опустил на пол большую спортивную сумку.

– Мне не нравится то, что происходит. Неужели Миллефиоре добрались и до наших агентов? Значит, все масштабнее, чем я предполагал. И это уже точно война, война в открытую, а я сижу тут, в этой жопе мира! – он зло пнул ни в чем не повинную сумку. – Дерьмо.

– Ты нервничаешь, – утвердительно произнес Ямамото.

– Я злюсь, – поправил его Сквало.

– Сейчас это практически одно и то же. 

– Хочешь сказать, что ты спокоен?

– Нет, – честно признался Ямамото. – Но из нас двоих именно ты всегда был стратегом, так что твое спокойствие важнее. Нужно решить, что делать, а сейчас у тебя на это будет только один ответ: выйти и порубить в фарш всех, кто попадется.

Сквало взмахнул мечом:

– Не заткнешься, с тебя начну, мелкий придурок!

– Бой? – Ямамото радостно выхватил катану.

– Нет, – Сквало опустил меч с явным сожалением. – Можем наделать шума, лишнее внимание нам, сам понимаешь, ни к чему.

– А что тебя еще может успокоить? Кроме боя?

– Секс, – заржал Сквало. – Тоже хорошо выматывает. 

– Ладно, значит, займемся сексом, – ответил Ямамото и некоторое время наслаждался искренним удивлением на лице Сквало: не часто он сам это предлагал.

…Ямамото уперся лбом в скрещенные руки и механически подавался навстречу Сквало, угадывая каждое его движение. Это могло бы быть приятно, даже очень, если бы Сквало хоть немного думал о партнере – сейчас, по ощущениям Ямамото, он не отличал его от резиновой куклы, просто сбрасывал скопившееся напряжение.

Это могло бы быть просто замечательно, если бы Ямамото расслабился и отпустил себя – он хорошо чувствовал Сквало и мог легко поймать нужный ритм. Но он не хотел – не хотел даже думать о том, что их со Сквало может связать что-то большее, чем совместные тренировки и бои. То, что между ними периодически происходит – небольшая дружеская услуга. Ямамото захотелось смеяться от изворотов собственной логики, но в этот момент член Сквало проехался четко по простате, и получилось лишь охнуть. 

Рука под повязкой ныла, и это помогало держать себя под контролем, отвлекаться хотя бы ненадолго от наплывавшего удовольствия. Вопреки стараниям, член поднимался, внизу живота приятно тянуло; извернувшись, Ямамото надавил подбородком на рану, вытесняя неуместное наслаждение вспышкой боли. Сквало зло дернул его на себя, впечатал, глухо застонал на выдохе, и замер на некоторое время. 

Его дыхание грело затылок, к спине прижималась горячая от трения кожа форменной куртки; мелкие заклепки чуть царапали. Ямамото с трудом удержался – ужасно захотелось сжать ягодицы, удержать внутри опадающий член и подрочить: чужой оргазм завел едва ли не сильнее самого секса. Но Сквало уже, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, отодвинулся – по ягодице проехался скользкий от смазки презерватив – и, застегнув штаны, сел на пол. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что из нас двоих именно ты в критической ситуации соображаешь лучше, – Сквало уткнулся в стену затылком, тяжело дыша, и закрыл глаза. – Так, что мы имеем? Нам нужно покинуть город и добраться до своих. Лучше, конечно, попробовать выйти на связь еще раз. Контрольное время выхода – восемь вечера. Если нас ищут, то в этот момент постараются быть на связи.

Ямамото одевался, слушал внимательно, и пытался усмирить глупую, иррациональную обиду – на то, что Сквало ему даже не отдрочил.


	4. Chapter 4

– На Ало уходить не вариант, слишком много внимания привлечем, да и опасно – могут подбить с воздуха. У меня предложение – угнать самолет.

Ямамото расхохотался.

– Нет, ну скажи, что ты шутишь, а? То есть, угоняя самолет, мы внимания не привлечем, да? И подбить нас не смогут?

– Ну если самолет будет частным, вариант вполне хороший.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты сумасшедший. Но твои ненормальные идеи почему-то всегда срабатывают.

Сквало нервно дернул уголком рта, словно вспомнил что-то неприятное.

– Почти всегда.

– Хорошо, почти. Надеюсь, этот раз не будет исключением.

Сквало помолчал, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по колену, а потом заговорил о другом:

– Ладно, сейчас я нормально обработаю тебе рану, и ты поспишь. Мне действительно нужно обдумать план действий, сейчас я хоть могу сосредоточиться и не горю желанием перебить всех Миллефиоре немедленно. Наверное, я должен сказать тебе спасибо.

– И? – Ямамото улыбнулся, подставляя руку под антисептик. – Где спасибо?

– Не дождешься. 

Ямамото долго не мог заснуть – он слишком устал, день получился насыщенным, и расслабиться, перестать прокручивать в голове сегодняшние события никак не получалось. Он смотрел на силуэт Сквало, неподвижно замершего у окна; на потрескавшиеся стены; на сочившуюся из щелей на потолке воду, пока, наконец, не прикрыл глаза – как казалось, на минуту. Проснулся он, когда солнце уже ярко светило. Сквало сидел рядом, обхватив колени и глядя задумчиво за окно, на раскинувшийся там город – а может, в собственные мысли, кто его разберет.

– Проснулся? Отлично, я как раз собирался тебя будить, хочу вздремнуть пару часиков.

– Ага, – Ямамото зевнул, потягиваясь. – Ничего нового?

Сквало отрицательно помотал головой и толкнул Ямамото в плечо.

– Освобождай кровать.

Ямамото откатился с "кровати" – синтепонового одеяла, которое вчера Сквало принес из квартиры Кавахира вместе с другими вещами.

– Спи. Когда тебя разбудить?

– В четыре, если ничего не произойдет.

Ямамото пересел поближе к окну и посмотрел туда, где ориентировочно находилась база. Информация о том, что она перешла под контроль Миллефиоре, уже должна была попасть к Вонголе, и он ожидал штурма – уж такое будет заметно с расстояния. Впрочем, уверенности в том, что этот штурм будет, у Ямамото не было: это он, помотавшись по миру со Сквало, привык к той мысли, что нельзя спускать с рук противнику попытку завладеть хоть какой-то частью того, что принадлежит Вонголе; Цуна же мог не пойти на этот штурм, решив не рисковать жизнями рядовых. 

День тянулся нескончаемо, как расплавившаяся на жаре жевательная резинка, прилипшая к подошве. Дважды шел дождь, но легче от него не становилось, в сочетании с температурой он давал эффект фуро. Ямамото разбудил Сквало, как и договаривались, в четыре, как раз после очередного дождя. Едва проснувшись, он посмотрел в сторону окна.

– Ничего, – чувствуя себя виноватым неизвестно за что, сказал Ямамото, ожидая от Сквало очередного "этот ваш Савада", но тот промолчал, лишь нахмурился и пожал плечами.

– Ну и какие у нас планы?

– Возможно, ничего угонять не придется. Тут неподалеку, сразу за городом, небольшой аэродром Бруно, одной из мелких семей Альянса. Думаю, они нам не откажут. Я как-то и не сразу про них вспомнил, уж слишком незначительные, в другой ситуации я бы не стал к ним обращаться – не по статусу им такое счастье, – оскалился Сквало. – Но сейчас придется. Хотя восьми все же дождемся и попробуем связаться с нашими еще раз, и уже если нет – то к Бруно.

– Хорошо. Тогда перекусим?

Ямамото уже успел осмотреть то, что Сквало вчера с собой притащил – еда там тоже была, невесть что, консервы, но сейчас не до изысков, хотя, как по закону подлости, очень хотелось суши с угрем.

Сквало порылся в сумке, бросил в Ямамото железной банкой, взял себе вторую.

– Знаешь, я про Кавахиру все думаю. Исчезнуть – исчез, да, в доме как ураган прошел… Но все, что мне нужно было, лежало на виду в разных местах… Любопытно все же.

Он плюхнулся рядом, протянул пластмассовую вилку. На вкус еда оказалась вполне приличной – кусочки мяса в томатной подливе, Ямамото съел его практически мгновенно, и даже пожалел, что таких баночек не очень много и нужно оставить хоть что-то на вечер. 

– Черт, от этой жары губы трескаются, – доскребя банку, Сквало отшвырнул ее в сторону и утерся ладонью – кровь размазалась и тут же вновь появилась крошечной каплей на нижней губе.

Ямамото потянулся к этой капле, как намагниченный, потрогал ее пальцем. Он давно замечал за собой, что вид крови его будоражит, но впервые захотелось узнать ее вкус, в буквальном смысле. Он облизнул палец, потом склонился к Сквало, лизнул его губы, толкнулся кончиком языка между ними, и Сквало подался ему на встречу.

Они целовались, и во рту оставался солоноватый привкус; в висках гулко стучало. Ямамото зажимал Сквало уши, удерживая его и не давая отстранится. Сквало, впрочем, и не пытался – он отвечал с таким жаром, будто это последняя возможность поцеловаться в его жизни. Возможно, он тоже любил вкус крови. Ямамото стянул со Сквало куртку – абсолютно лишнюю по такой жаре, футболку – тоже лишнюю; вся одежда сейчас точно была лишней. 

Сквало толкнул его на одеяло, и Ямамото потянул его за собой. Раздеваться и целоваться одновременно было очень неудобно, но Ямамото казалось – отлипни они друг от друга на мгновение, и то, что их накрыло, исчезнет, испарится, как капли воды на земле, раскаленной жарким солнцем Джайпура. Сквало вцепился в него одной рукой, словно тоже боялся, что он куда-то исчезнет; поспешно раскатал по члену презерватив, и вошел – прямо так, без подготовки. Ямамото со свистом втянул воздух, прикусил Сквало губу, путаясь в боли и удовольствии. Сквало погладил его по плечу – почти нежно, успокаивающе, и качнул бедрами из стороны в сторону, давая привыкнуть. Ямамото положил ладонь ему на поясницу, надавил и потерся членом о горячий мускулистый живот, влажный от пота. 

Сквало двигался медленно, подложив руку Ямамото под голову, не отстраняясь, словно желая сплавить их в одно целое. Ямамото подавался навстречу – голова кружилась, в ушах звенело, во рту все острее чувствовался металлический привкус. Сквало суетливо дернулся, вскрикнул и толкнулся сильнее, оторвался на секунду от его рта, хватая воздух, и снова прижался губами; просунул между плотно прижатыми телами ладонь и потер член, цепляя чувствительную головку. 

Впервые в жизни, кончая, Ямамото чувствовал вкус крови. И ему это определенно нравилось.


	5. Chapter 5

Жара потихоньку спадала, солнце клонилось к зениту. Сквало все чаще посматривал на часы, и лишь иногда – в окно. Ни он, ни Ямамото уже не верили, что Вонгола решит отбивать назад джайпурскую базу.

Ровно в восемь Сквало отошел подальше от окна, вглубь здания, и Ямамото напряженно вслушивался в его шаги. Через несколько минут, когда он уже решил, что связаться опять не удалось, послышался ровный голос Сквало:

– Принял. Будем, – а затем уже совсем привычным, насмешливым тоном: – Буду рад выпить на своих поминках, как обычно.

Он влетел через минуту и радостно вскинул руку в победном жесте: 

– Уже летят, будут через пару часов. Можно выдвигаться, это в другом конце города, нас заберут именно с аэропорта Бруно, вот уж точно, повезло им. И еще… Вертолет – не такси, Такеши. Он не будет висеть в воздухе, ожидая, пока ты определишься с пунктом назначения, так что решай сейчас. Куда полетишь?

– Италия.

В конце концов, в Японии был Цуна – пока он там, можно ни о чем не волноваться.

– Но учти, это временно, – уточнил Ямамото, – и это не из-за пути меча, просто сейчас мечником я действительно буду полезнее, чем бейсболистом.

– Временно. Оно у тебя уже десять лет как временно, – заорал Сквало, а потом устало махнул рукой. – Ладно, у нас еще будет время поговорить. Но если б ты знал, как меня бесит, что ты не хочешь относиться к мечу серьезно. Как представлю, каким ты бы мог быть мечником…

Ямамото лишь молча улыбнулся в ответ, давая понять, что разговор закрыт, и они обо всем поговорят потом. Может быть.

По Джайпуру перемещались осторожно, стараясь выбирать темные улицы – европеец с длинными белыми волосами и японец, оба с мечами – не самое привычное зрелище для любого города. Несколько раз они видели блэкспеловцев, идущих по двое-трое, и прижимались к стенам, стараясь слиться с темнотой.

Уже на подходе к аэропорту, свернув в очередной тесный проулок, почти незаметный в свете вывесок лавочек "Пряности на все вкусы" и "Ткани на все случаи", они увидели несколько человек в черной форме, идущих им навстречу.

– Знаешь, пацан, не всегда стоит убивать всех противников. Особенно когда спешишь и хочешь уйти незамеченным, – Сквало повернулся к нему и радостно оскалился. – Но не в этом случае. 

Ямамото улыбнулся. Кольца, конечно, применять нельзя, иначе сейчас сюда слетится целая толпа, но они со Сквало могут обойтись и без колец – особенно когда до нужного места всего лишь пара сотен метров, а между ними и вожделенным аэропортом – всего лишь несколько человек. Ямамото им даже немного посочувствовал – это точно был не день Миллефиоре.

Блэкспеловцы не успели даже подняться в воздух – их вырубили тогда, когда они только пытались сообразить, что происходит и нужно ли активировать кольца.

… Вертолет приземлился точно по времени, и Ямамото сильно удивился, увидев, кто именно за ними прилетел.

– Я думал, ты наконец-то сдох, – поприветствовал их Бельфегор.

– И я рад тебя видеть, урод, – рассмеялся Сквало, заскакивая в вертолет.

– Бэл-сэмпай так радовался, капитан Сквало, когда узнал, что вы были на этой базе и вас не могут найти. И я не могу сидеть с ним рядом, он тогда втыкает в меня ножи, – подал голос Фран с кресла за спиной пилотского. 

Бельфегор легко взмахнул рукой, и шапка в форме головы лягушки оказалась утыкана ножами, как булавочная подушечка иголками.

– Впрочем, и то, что я далеко от него, меня не всегда выручает.

– Ха, ты умеешь водить вертолет? Я и не знал, – Ямамото, смеясь, повернулся к Бельфегору.

– Принц много чего умеет, – хихикнул тот. – Летать в том числе. Принцы вообще любят быть на высоте, иногда они используют для этого всякие неподходящие предметы. Вот эту дурацкую железяку, например.

– Трон, наверное, был бы лучше, – с серьезным лицом откомментировал Ямамото.

Бельфегор, казалось, всерьез задумался. 

– Единственная проблема – в отличие от этого вертолета, он не будет экранирован, потому нельзя будет незаметно пользоваться кольцами, – наконец ответил он с явным сожалением.

Сквало, которому явно надоело слушать ерунду, заговорил о более важном:

– Что вообще происходит? Миллефиоре атакуют базу, наш связной, Кавахира, пропал – даже информацию было получить не у кого. Дом стоит пустой…

– Уже нашелся. В Японии. Говорит, срочно убыл к скоропостижно скончавшейся бабушке. Мутит, туману напускает, как все иллюзионисты.

– Бэл-сэмпай, – протянул Фран. – Зачем наговариваете? Не все и не всегда. 

Ленивую перепалку прервал засветившийся монитор на приборной панели:

– Ты опоздал, мусор.

– Ну прости, босс, – Сквало оскалился, но тут же резко посерьезнел, вглядываясь в лицо Занзаса на маленьком мониторе. – Что у нас?

– Савада Цунаеши. Это чертов говнюк, – процедил Занзас. 

Ямамото напрягся, глядя на расплывающиеся по его лицу шрамы – на маленьком экране казалось, что лицо Занзаса в буквальном смысле темнеет от гнева – и понимал, что произошло что-то плохое. Слишком плохое. 

– Сдох. Этот маленький мерзавец позволил себя убить. 

Экран резко потух – то ли связь прервалась из-за гор и слабого сигнала, то ли Занзас сломал свой передатчик – не в первый, и, надо думать, не в последний раз.

– Остальное, значит, босс доверил сообщать мне. Здорово, черт побери, – пробормотал Бельфегор себе под нос, привычно закусив кончик языка. 

Ямамото повернулся к нему, чувствуя, как паника накрывает ледяной волной:

– Что?! Что еще?

Бельфегор посерьезнел и сухо перечислил:

– Атака на все базы Вонголы, включая резиденцию Девятого. Нет информации о нем и о Внешнем советнике с женой. Напали на всех, кого смогли вычислить… И это, – он замялся, – твой отец. Тоже мертв.

– Чертовы идиоты! Любители! Дотянули, миротворцы херовы! – заорал Сквало и осекся.

Ямамото молчал, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Жизнь сама решила, куда ему лететь – теперь нужно было устраивать похороны; не то чтобы он ждал от судьбы такой помощи в решении этого вопроса. Все вокруг словно стало тише, незаметнее; в солнечном сплетении что-то стягивалось, вбирая в себя все чувства, как в черную дыру, и закупоривая там на время. Боли не было – она придет потом, он это знал; а пока лишь смотрел бездумно на весело мигавшие разноцветные кнопки приборной панели и считал – два раза мигнул синий, один красный…

…Лопасти скручивали воздух в спираль; он послушно гнал песок и редкие сухие листья по бетонным плитам маленького частного аэропорта в Намимори. Целого, не затронутого атаками Миллефиоре. Пока не затронутого.

– Пацан! Подожди!

Ямамото обернулся: ветер радостно бросил в лицо горсть пыли. Сквало подбежал, схватил за плечо, сжал и проорал, задыхаясь, пытаясь перекричать шум:

– Соболезнования!.. И это… Я хотел сказать, что если даже никого не останется...

Он, кажется, хотел добавить еще что-то, но посмотрел Ямамото в глаза и промолчал; лишь сжал напоследок пальцы чуть сильнее. 

Такеши еще долго смотрел вслед исчезающей в небе точке. И не замечал, что на землю падают крупные капли прохладного, такого редкого для солнечного августовского Намимори дождя.


End file.
